


Sometimes

by nancy, Zen



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy/pseuds/nancy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time PWP. Some sweetness and silliness, and a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> We know that standing naked in the rain sounds much more romantic than it is in RL, but this is fanfic, so we hope you'll forgive us if we get cheesy every now and then.
> 
> Song title and lyrics borrowed without permission from James.... "Sometimes, when I look deep in your eyes, I swear I can see your soul."
> 
> This story was first published years ago at http://hos.slashcity.com/ and is archived here for preservation and accessibility.

~-~

Jim pulled the truck into his spot, putting on the parking brake and turning off the ignition. He looked at Blair, who was staring dismally out the window at the rain.

"Ready to make a run for it, Chief?"

Blair grabbed his backpack and buttoned up his coat. "Yeah, I'm ready. Cold and wet is my world, right?"

"Whatever you say, Sandburg," Jim laughed at Blair's melodramatics. "It's just a little rain, you should be used to it by now."

They both hopped out of the truck and made a mad dash through the downpour. When they'd made it safely inside the elevator, Blair continued the conversation.

"A little rain?" He asked incredulously. "You call that a little rain, man? I think Noah saw stuff like this as he was loading animals on the Ark!" To emphasize his point he shook his head of curls and soaked Jim with the spray from his wet head.

"All right, settle down there, Sparky," Jim chuckled, more amused than annoyed. "Pull that move again and I'm gonna buy you a leash."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Blair unlocked their door, and they went inside.

Jim pulled off his wet coat, hung it up, and went upstairs to change into dry clothes. He and Blair had spent the day tracking down witnesses and interviewing them, and by the end of the day they were both soaked to the skin.

He could hear Blair rummaging around through the dresser downstairs, mumbling to himself about needing to do laundry. It was something that Jim had become used to, Blair muttering to himself. In fact, Jim thought, in the three months that Blair had been living with him, he had become very used to having the kid around.

At first he had grudgingly let Blair in his life because he needed help with his hyperactive senses. The theatrics that Blair had used to get him to his office had really pissed Jim off, and so had those caveman comments. In Jim's mind, Blair had made up for the lies by saving his life. Getting hit by a garbage truck was not the way Jim Ellison wanted to leave this Earth. Now he found Blair's half-truths and little white lies endearing. This particular talent of Sandburg's had helped to explain away Jim's heightened senses to outsiders on more than one occasion. Besides, it was fun watching Blair think fast on his feet. Actually, Jim realized, it was just plain fun to watch Blair. His endless energy kept him in almost constant motion, and when you added Blair's flamboyant personality... animated didn't begin to describe Blair Sandburg in full rant mode. Jim smiled just thinking about it.

After Blair's week was up, Jim just couldn't bring himself to kick the kid out. He would never admit it out loud, but Blair was damn good company. Now, three months later, it was hard for him to remember what it had been like before he knew what a Blair Sandburg was. Blair truly was an entity unto himself, completely unique. Sometimes he drove Jim crazy, but Jim knew that in the long run it was worth it. When it came down to it, he'd never had a better partner, or friend.

Blair's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Hey Jim, how about chicken for dinner? I've got some in the freezer that I made last week."

"Sounds great, Chief," Jim called back, yelling so Blair could hear him through the closed door of his room.

Jim heard Blair leaving his room and heading for the kitchen, another clap of thunder shook the windows of the loft. He heard Blair stop in his tracks as another flash of lightning lit up the sky. Jim came down the stairs in time to see Blair standing in the middle of the living room, looking blankly out the window.

"You're not afraid of a little thunder, are you, Sandburg?" Jim teased as he crossed the room to look out the windows. Right on cue another round of thunder made itself heard.

"Very funny Jim. I was counting how long it was between the lightning and the thunder, y'know, to see how far away the heart of the storm is."

Blair went to the freezer and took out the chicken breasts. Then he grabbed a couple of beers for them. "I haven't done that since I was in grade school."

Jim laughed and shook his head as he picked up his beer from the kitchen counter where Blair had left it for him. "So, what's the verdict, Chief? How far away is the worst of this storm?"

"I don't know man, I'm an anthropologist, not a meteorologist." He laughed, but then added, "I counted nine Mississippis."

"Maybe I should turn on the news and see if they can be a little more accurate." Jim settled on the couch, beer in one hand, remote in the other. "Woah, looks like a bad one. Over half the state is under a severe thunderstorm warning. Looks like a lot of power outages in the city, too." Jim updated Blair on the news as the chicken defrosted in the microwave.

Jim had almost finished his beer when he noticed Blair going to the windows to watch the storm. The rain was coming down in sheets, pounding against the panes of glass. Getting another beer for both of them, Jim watched Blair, who was apparently hypnotized by the storm.

"Here," Jim said, handing Blair another beer. He stood behind his roommate, enjoying the smell of rain and hair conditioner mixing together in the air above Blair's head. Without thinking, Jim leaned a little closer and inhaled deeply.

"Do I stink?" Blair asked, sounding more curious than self-conscious.

"No. Actually, you smell really good, like rain and herbs." Jim took in another lungful of Blair's scent, filling himself with it.

~-~

Blair took a swig from his beer and let Jim sniff the air above him. He didn't want to make Jim self-conscious of these little intimacies, and he knew that if he made a big issue out Jim smelling him, the older man would feel foolish.

"Cool man, whatever," Blair chuckled. He enjoyed the attention, and couldn't help but wonder for the millionth time if there wasn't some sort of subtext going on between the two of them.

Ever since he had tackled Jim to save him from being run over by a garbage truck, he had felt a powerful connection to the man. Saving his life like that had been the key to getting Jim to begin to trust him. At the time Blair hadn't thought about what he was doing, there wasn't enough time, he just pulled the bigger man to the ground in time to prevent them both from becoming a couple of splatter marks on the pavement. He didn't realize how close a call it was until after the truck had driven over him.

Now that he was taking the role of Jim's Guide and living with him, Blair found it hard to remember what life was like before he found his Sentinel. He had assimilated his life to Jim's completely, and hardly even noticed it happening. Blair wondered about the relationship between Sentinel and Guide, if there was some explanation for the pull he felt toward Jim. The possibility that maybe Sentinel and Guide were supposed to be bonded together so strongly they could never be separated.

It was obvious that Jim needed him, needed a Guide. Honestly, Blair had very little idea of what the role of Guide meant. He was just running on instinct, but so far it seemed to be working. Jim was getting more and more control over his senses every day, and Blair could pull him out of a zone out in under two minutes now. Even the zone outs themselves were becoming less frequent.

It had absolutely blown Blair away how much trust Jim placed in him. Here was this gruff, no-nonsense, very buff cop, putting his life in Blair's hands on a daily basis. Not that Jim didn't complain, he did; but Blair always won in the end. After the first few weeks, he had realized that most of the time Jim complained because it wasn't in his nature to give control over to someone else. By putting up a fight, even when he knew he was going to give in, he still felt as if he had a small amount of control over the situation.

Another flash of lightning etched its way across the sky.

"Sure is pretty," Blair heard Jim sigh as he watched nature's fireworks.

"That must look so amazing to you. Does the flash of light hurt your eyes?" Blair asked Jim, never taking his eyes off the storm.

"Not really. I guess I'm getting used to it, thanks to you, Chief. You've really helped me understand this Sentinel thing, get a handle on it." Jim squeezed Blair's shoulders, and Blair felt the gratitude expressed in the small gesture.

"Yeah, well, we've got a lot of work ahead of us. If you would be willing to do more tests, we might be making faster progress. I know, I know, you're not a lab rat." Blair smiled up at his roommate and took another swig from his beer. "It all amazes me. I mean that we're really figuring out how to control them. It's all about control, Jim, and we're making incredible progress. I'm just guessing half the time, man, running on instinct." Blair shrugged his shoulders as he ran out of steam.

"You're doing a great job, Darwin." Jim rubbed his hands briskly up and down Blair's arms before walking back to the couch.

Still facing the windows, Blair smiled to himself. Whenever Jim called him 'Darwin' Blair swore it came out sounding more like 'darlin', and he loved it. Whatever was going on between them, it felt like someone had turned up the volume tonight. There was no point in denying it, his attraction to Jim was getting very intense. He didn't even understand it himself, how the hell was he going to explain it to Jim?

~-~

"That was great, Chief," Jim pushed his plate away, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Thanks Jim, it was really simple stuff." Another round of thunder and lightning interrupted him.

Jim saw Blair's eyes flash brightly as the lightning reflected off of them. He couldn't look away, even after the thunder had died off. He was mesmerized by Blair's gaze. Blair never looked away. He just smiled at Jim, his expression completely open.

Another crash of thunder distracted Jim enough for him to find his voice.

"What's going on here, Sandburg?" Jim motioned back and forth between Blair and himself.

"I'm not sure. I do have a couple of theories," Blair laughed, nervously. "But I'm afraid they might get me punched in the face."

Jim knew he wouldn't punch Blair, but he wasn't sure he was ready to hear what Blair had to say. He picked up their plates and cleared the table, giving himself a little time to think. He couldn't deny the powerful feelings he had for his partner, and he didn't want to hear Sandburg explain them away with one of his clinical theories. It had never happened before, so Jim wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure that he was falling in love with his roommate. What other explanation was there? He trusted Blair like he never had another person on the face of the earth. He actually missed the man when he wasn't around. Just the scent of Blair could send him reeling. He felt so protective of him that it was bordering on obsession.

It felt as if he'd been keeping a long list of numbers in his head and they just suddenly all added up. He was in love with Blair. The "til death do us part, can't live without you" kind of love. Jim wasn't sure how it happened, but at that moment he realized that there was nothing he wanted more than to taste, kiss, bite, and lick every inch of his Guide. This realization didn't shock him, didn't feel wrong or even that strange. It was a relief to now understand why he was so attached to Blair. It all felt... right.

~-~

Blair had been watching Jim, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. He had a gut feeling that if he sat Jim down and started spewing out some theory about how Sentinels and Guides were supposed to mate for life, Jim probably wouldn't take him very seriously. To Blair's surprise, Jim was the first to speak.

"Do you feel it too?" Blair could hear the hesitation in Jim's voice, and thought that the last thing Jim could handle right now was any type of rejection. He also didn't want to freak the hell out of Jim, if he was wrong about this connection between them, if Jim didn't feel the same things Blair did.

"Yeah, I feel it." As Blair's deep voice filled the loft, he slowly closed the distance between them.It was time to find out if they were talking about the same thing here.

~-~

Standing next to the table, facing each other with only a couple of inches separating them, Jim swore the small space between them was electrically charged. He tingled.

"Maybe we shouldn't analyze this to death, maybe we should just go with it." Blair's voice was breathy and Jim could hear his heart pounding. His eyes locked with Jim's and the need to touch was overwhelming.

Blair put one hand on Jim's chest, and brought the other to wrap around Jim's neck. He pulled them together, stopping when their mouths were almost touching. Jim felt Blair inhale the breath he had just let out, and then closed the distance, kissing the breath back into him. He experienced the deepest connection he'd ever felt to another human being, he felt as if he were becoming one with Blair.

They pulled apart panting, and Jim quickly tugged Blair to him, wrapping his arms firmly around Blair's waist. He needed the reassurance of Blair's body to ground him, keep him from zoning. He also needed to get as close as he possibly could to Blair; the feeling consumed him.

"Do that again, Chief." It was a growl coming from deep inside his chest.

This time Jim sucked Blair's tongue his mouth, feeding on him; sucking on his tongue and swallowing his spit and his breath all at once. When he was done with Blair's mouth he ran kisses along Blair's jaw and then buried his face in his Guide's neck, inhaling deeply.

"Jesus," Blair sighed, as Jim breathed against his neck.

Lightning flashed so brightly that the whole loft was lit up, and the boom of thunder rattled the windows. The next second the entire loft was dark and quiet, even the hum of the fridge went silent.

Jim pulled his head up in time to see the city go dark outside the windows. He looked down at Blair, reveling in the wild look in Blair's eyes and his flushed, panting face.

"Looks like we blew a fuse, Chief."

Blair clutched Jim's shoulders and thrust his hard dick against Jim's thigh. "We blew out the whole fucking city man."

~-~

Blair felt drugged, but as no other drug could ever make him feel. He laughed as he curled his leg around Jim's and pulled him into another kiss. He sucked Jim's lower lip into his mouth and ran his sharp teeth over the tender flesh. Jim groaned and Blair felt Jim's hands grasp his ass and squeeze, rubbing himself against Blair's aching cock. Every time those strong hands squeezed his ass, Blair felt a rush of heat shoot through him.

Blair felt Jim pull away from the kiss, grasp his cheeks and pull him up further on Jim's strong leg, clutching him impossibly close.

"I need more," Jim moaned, the sound making Blair's cock ache.

Blair nodded. "Upstairs. Now."

He pulled himself off Jim's leg and made it up the stairs in seconds, Jim right behind him. He stopped at the top of the stairs and grabbed Jim's hand, pulling his Sentinel with him as they fell on the bed.

Blair felt Jim's hands under the front of his shirt as he wrestled with getting them out of their clothes as fast as possible. Soon the clothes were flying, literally. Blair tossed Jim's shirt over his shoulder and then helped Jim get his jeans off. As soon as they were naked Jim rolled on top of him and started covering his face and neck with wet, urgent kisses. Blair felt Jim's mouth tasting him, marking him, and he lost all control. As Jim mapped his course down Blair's neck to his chest, the words came spilling out of him.

"Oh God Jim. Aaah, yes, more man, don't stop."

~-~

Blair was writhing uncontrollably under Jim and his words filled Jim's ears, urging him on. He was surrounded by Blair, enveloped completely by his Guide. Blair's taste was in his mouth, his passionate cries rang through the otherwise silent loft, and his flesh slid fluidly under him. He worked his way down Blair's ribs and let his teeth sink into the soft flesh around Blair's hip bone.

"Aaargh!" Blair let out a primal sound and flipped himself over, pulling Jim up and underneath him.

Jim watched, entranced, as Blair settled on top of him, straddling him. Blair threw his weight forward, his cock falling into place against Jim's, and the heat of it seared through him. He was pinned to the bed, Blair holding his shoulders down, taking complete control. Blair's hips started rocking, sliding their dicks up and down against each other. Sweat made their skin slick, and they easily slid back and forth. The friction was exquisite, and Jim felt Blair speed up his pace, humping Jim and grunting in time with his thrusts.

He looked up to see Blair in the throes of passion. It was something that he never thought he'd see, and it was the most breathtaking thing he'd ever witnessed. Sweat was running down the sides of Blair's face and catching in his curls. His eyes were open, staring at Jim with a glazed, wild look. His nostrils were flaring and he was making these incredibly feral grunting noises. Blair had Jim's shoulders pinned to the bed, and Jim gladly took all of Blair's weight. He felt the pressure increase as Blair lowered himself down to burrow into Jim's neck, biting him.

He let his moans mix with Blair's grunts as they humped and rutted like animals, clutching and grabbing at Blair's back. Their frenzied pace didn't last nearly long enough. Jim suddenly went still and tensed up under Blair, calling his name and coming in powerful spurts across their stomachs.

He felt Blair's orgasm explode as he pumped against his still pulsing cock, groaning convulsively against his neck. He held Blair tightly as he shuddered and shook, a feeling of completion he had never known spreading through him.

Blair lay sprawled on top of him, panting. Jim stroked his hand up and down his Guide's back as they both came back to earth. When they were close to breathing normally, Jim rolled them onto their sides, facing each other. Blair looked at Jim and smiled. His expression was blissful. Jim returned the smile and let his fingers run lightly across Blair's shoulder.

"Please tell me this wasn't a one time thing," Jim looked hopefully to Blair.

"No way man," Blair shook his head and his smile got even bigger. "I just might permanently attach myself to you after what we just did."

"That sounds good to me, Chief." Jim pulled Blair into a hug and felt their cold, sticky come squish between them. "We might want to rinse off first."

~-~

Another round of thunder gave Blair an inspiration.

"C'mon man." He took Jim's hand and pulled him off the bed.

"Where are we going? Blair, what are you doing?" Jim spoke and laughed as Blair pulled him down the stairs and over to the balcony doors. "Sandburg, are you out of your mind? In case you hadn't noticed, Chief, we're naked here."

"C'mon Jim, it'll feel great to stand naked in the rain. The power is out all over the city, it's pitch dark out there. Look." Blair pointed out the now open balcony door.

"Only you could talk me into this," Jim grumbled as he tentatively stepped out onto the balcony.

Blair followed Jim outside, standing next to him as the rain poured down on them. He took Jim's hand, threw his head back and let out a howl. Jim laughed, and he threw his arms around Blair, pulling him close.

"I love you, Chief!" Jim shouted over the thunder in the distance.

"I love you too, Jim. Did I tell you I have this theory that Sentinels and Guides mate for life?" Blair's face showed pure happiness.

"They better, cause I am not letting you go, ever."

"Same here man. You are mine, all mine." He squeezed Jim, watching the rain wash over them.

The End


End file.
